Too Much To Handle
by WoRdS In My PoCkEtS
Summary: Lily was stressed. She had too much work because of her NEWT's,too many deaths were happening because of the Death Eaters, and now, she had too much tension, and who's fault was that?


Too much to handle

Okay, so this is just a short drabble to release tensions. Nothing too complex. Just a one-shot. Please tell me what you think about it. It's very different to other things I've written. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily was very nervous. How could she not? It was unbelievable. She kept repeating to herself that she couldn't take it away from her mind because of this. Yet deep inside, she knew the truth far too well for her liking. She wanted, craved, him.

Everything had started the 1st of May. She could remember it vividly and clearly. She had been reading in her room in the Head's Dorm, where she had been staying that year. Suddenly, she felt the urge to visit the bathroom, and stood up, with the book still between her hands. She was so concentrated in that alter world of fairytales that she did not bother to look up when she opened the bathroom door and felt the vapour.

However, she did close her book when she heard a gasp. She slowly raised her head to find herself with a very naked and wet James Potter. Yes, naked. He was not even wearing a towel, for God's sake. Who walked through the bathroom with nothing on?

She couldn't help but gulp. He was biting his lip hard, she could tell. His hair, even though it was completely soaked, hadn't lost it's disorganised nature. She noticed a droplet leaving a strand of hair and followed it while it slowly glided through his chest, which she took a moment to contemplate: It wasn't too muscular, yet not lanky either. Just how she had expected, but a thousand times better. The droplet continued descending through his stomach, with a well-formed six-pack, and down to his thigh, were she stopped keeping track of its journey.

She had not noticed before what was between his strong legs. Her desire only grew at the sight, and she felt how the heat surrounded her. Both of them lay still, not being able to move. Even breathing was at the moment a difficult task, and they both had to remind each other to do this.

Suddenly, something snapped in his brain, and he was able to talk again:

"Lily, would you mind passing me the towel, please? It's just to your right." He said, trying to hide his shaky voice.

She simply nodded, not trusting herself enough to say something coherent. She grabbed the towel, not taking he eyes off of him, and handed it to him. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when he covered himself up, but knew it was the best for them. They could not allow themselves to get involved physically, or mentally. They had too much to do. They had no time. Or so they kept repeating to each other.

Lily came back from her heated thoughts when she heard his voice softly, his breath caressing her ear, sending shivers around her body.

"Lily, can you meet me later for Head business?" he asked, not imagining what he was doing to her.

She turned her head to find him leaning in his desk, looking at her seriously. She gave him a crooked smile, nodded and turned back to listen to the professor. Or at least try to.

Her mind wandered of again, to that last year and how everything had changed.

When she had first found out she was going to have to work with him, she freaked. However, acting maturely, they had both decided to leave their differences behind. Amazingly, this had worked out well, and currently, everyone thought they were friends, or at least acquaintances.

After that first bare encounter, to put it some way, Lily had started thinking of him much more, wanting him with fervour.

She was not left unsatisfied when, a week later, something similar happened.

It was late at night, after one of their meetings, and she had just realised that he had left some papers in the Common Room. A bulb lit in her head and she started ascending the stairs to his room in the Tower, glad to have an excuse to see him again.

She knocked at the door, but no one answered. She slowly opened the door, and found the room filled in darkness. The only light came from a small lamp beside the bed, which had been left turned on accidentally.

He was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed, sleeping. His chest was bare, the covers just reaching his hips. She walked to his bed, measuring each step, trying skilfully to keep quiet. When she reached his side, she noticed that his mouth was parted slightly. Her eyes travelled, for the second time in a short time, down his chest, taking all of it in. She could not believe how aroused she was. She had never felt this way before.

Abruptly, he moaned, making Lily gasp. The idea of him dreaming of her made her tingle inside. She knew that he was just probably having a very good dream. However, she noticed how his hips were jerking upwards, increasing in speed each moment. ¡He was having an erotic dream! She smiled at the thought, thinking how lucky the girl of his dreams was.

She started retreating to the door, when she heard another moan, this one loader, and a name escaped his mouth breathily:

"Lily"

She opened her eyes and moaned softly. Just her luck. Now she would have to have dirty thoughts in her mind all night.

And he would not know.

That had been the second time, and if everything had ended there, Lily would have been happy, but it hadn't.

That same morning, just before classes, coincidence or not, he had sat at her side at breakfast. She had to say for herself that the table was incredibly crowded. Their arms kept touching, and each time this happened, she would feel an even bigger number butterflies in her stomach. Around the tenth time this happened, she couldn't help but squirm, making everyone around her bold.

"Are you all right, Lily?" asked one of her friends, with a concerned look on her face. He was also wearing a perplex expression, when he unexpectedly realised the reason for her reaction and smirked warmly at her. She just shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, making him smirk some more.

However, that had not been the worse part. To add a cherry on top, she had been playing with her hands, when suddenly, one of them landed on his lap, making him react this time. She was about to remove her hand, a second after placing it accidentally where it was, but he gave her a look she didn't quite understand, making her freeze while she noticed how his reaction increased each second.

They were staring at each other intensely, not caring about what was happening to other parts of their bodies. She finally blushed, took her gaze away and removing her hand, not without noticing the look of disappointment that crossed his face.

So now, who could blame Lily for being in a constant state of tension? She had known before that she felt something for him before, but hadn't realised how mature, how physical and raw this feeling was.

She was terrified because of it. She didn't know how he felt, what he wanted, if he wanted her. He probably didn't. Why would he? He had the entire Hogwarts female, and even some male, population to choose from. He was loved and adored by all the student body. He was invincible. She, however, was just Lily Evans.

Sure, she had friends, and she was respected for she was the Head Girl, but she was no match to him, and this just saddened her immensely. She just wanted a chance to prove him wrong. To prove that she could satisfy him more than any blond, flat, bimbo. That she was in fact, willing to satisfy him, and make him shout her name until his voice was hoarse.

She shook her head, amazed at her own thoughts. She was no angel, but she was no slut either. She had experience, but she preferred to no t brag around like most girls, so everyone thought she was a virgin.

The bell finally rang, announcing the end of the class, and Lily immediately headed to the Head's bathroom to release some tensions, forgetting her meeting with him.

When she reached her dorm, she left her bag on her bed and started undressing herself quickly. When she finally left every piece of clothing behind, she headed for the shower, not bothering to even close the door.

She turned the shower on and stepped inside, immediately starting her prerogative: to imagine him touching her. She created an illusion, pleasing herself instead. She understood perfectly that it was not the same. That it could never be the same. But it was all that she had.

She started feeling extremely aroused and moaned his name softly when she reached that spot she knew just too well. The water kept falling, sliding through her body, not being able to put out the fire inside her. She moaned again, knowing no one could hear her, louder, nearly shouting his name, as she reached her climax.

"Holy shit." She suddenly heard a voice coming from too near a distance for comfort. She opened her eyes slowly, and met his intense gaze, which had turned incredibly dark, nearly as black as his pupil, blending both colours.

So the roles have been reversed, she thought. However, she didn't manage any other coherent judgement until much later.

They stared at each other, just like they had been doing earlier that day and she licked her lips in anticipation. This time, it was his opportunity to explore her body.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the penetrating gaze and started examining her body, inch by inch, as to not loose any detail. He saw her freckles at the base of her shoulders, he saw her nipples hardened by her previous state, he saw her thighs trembling beneath his look. No one had ever looked at Lily with such passion and lust. Now, finally, she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

When she at last realised this, a new found confidence grew inside her and she stepped forward. With this simple movement, he snapped and strode until he reached her side, any previous doubt or carefulness long gone. They wanted each other, and they would get what they wanted.

She didn't know who started it. She would never know. Perhaps it had been both of them. Perhaps they had crashed against each other at the same time, but in that instant, she truly didn't care.

When she finally met his lips slamming against her, she felt complete. She immediately put her hands around his neck, tugged at his hair and deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth. She had never felt that way before. The kiss held no tenderness or caring, but instead desperation. Just what she wanted. No, just what she needed.

Suddenly, the kiss took another direction. He started kissing her upper lip softly, gently. She enjoyed fully the feeling he was creating in her. Without any warning, his lips moved down, kissing now her bottom lip more urgently. He pulled away smirking at her dazed expression, maintaining a hand pressed against the small of her spine. Then, when she thought everything had ended, he surprised her by pulling her face with both hands to his, sucking her upper lip between his. Quickly, she returned her tongue to his mouth, caressing the middle area between his upper lip and gums, making _him _groan this time.

They separated to breath for the smallest fraction of a second, and when their lips met again, Lily's legs instantly wrapped themselves around his waist, feeling his arousal and moaning softly in his ear. He carried her to his room, not breaking apart. She was dampening her clothes, but he didn't seam to mind. Nothing mattered for them except their want and need.

When they reached the room, he placed her with care on top of his bed, and positioned himself on top of her, his mouth never leaving hers.

He at last did what she had been anticipating: he reached for one of her breats and started massaging it with one hand expertly while his other hand grabbed her backside and pushed her even nearer, if that was possible, so she would feel his reaction more fully. And my, did she feel it.

Their mouths finally left each other to fulfil other tasks. Her mouth lowered to his neck, where she started sucking and biting. He lay still for a moment, just experiencing and admiring what he had so longingly waited for.

Short after, he was pleasuring her again. He took one of her firm breasts and cupped it in his rough hand. Suddenly, he put it in his mouth, gaining a gasp from Lily and a harder nibble on his neck as a response. He started sucking her nipple, at first softly, but then his forcefulness increased, making Lily moan even louder, finally saying his name.

Their hips were rocking against each other. Hard. With trembling fingers she tried to hide, she took of his shirt and quickly placed her hands on his chest, which she had dreamt of doing for the past month. He was incredibly hard. She roamed his whole chest with her hands, scratching every now and then. She then moved to his back, so he was pressed against her. They were on a contest to see who could give more pleasure to the other.

All they could hear, taste, feel, was the probe of their mouths and hands, the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other, the urgency of the wanting. Nothing else existed in the world except them, touching, exploring, longing, needing, sharing, having.

He pulled her back so their lips met once more, and she was lost all over again. Lost inside his mouth, feeling his breath.

Her hands slid to his hips. Her thumbs hooked around his waistband. Lowering. He gasped as he felt her grabbing him, and she groaned when she noticed how big he was, just for her. And she hadn't started yet.

Quickly, he took off his pants and with them, his boxers, leaving them on a pile on the floor, forgotten.

Lily immediately seized him again, feeling him growing bigger in her hands. She started pumping slowly, teasingly, with one hand. She then fastened the pace adding her other hand to the crime.

He abruptly clutched her hands and placed them on top of her head, murmuring something along the lines of "bloody hands want to end it too quickly", making her blush and smile. He left one of his hands there, holding her arms in place, while the other explored her body along with his mouth, teasing her now.

She had never felt so aroused in her life. She wanted him inside her as quickly as possible, but he didn't seem to find it necessary just yet. She knew, and cursed him for it, that he was taking pleasure in seeing her squirm.

He let her arms go, trusting her enough as to not wander too far away, and they instantly flew to his chest. She couldn't concentrate too much on what she was doing. Not when he had his hands on her thighs, massaging them and climbing up at a torturous pace. He smirked at her panting and begging.

Unexpectedly, his mouth reached her damp and hot curls before his hands, astonishing Lily. He parted her folds gently with his fingers, making Lily shudder and started sucking at her clit. The noises Lily made only managed to make him suck even harder. Another wave of pleasure passed through Lily when she felt two fingers entering her and moving themselves up and down, up and down, strongly. His mouth, meanwhile, hadn't left it's place and was now not only sucking, but nibbling and pinching her clit.

Lily was in heaven, or at least, in paradise. She felt herself curve around him, her climax approaching quickly.

She moaned again, however, this time of disappointment and frustration when she felt him live her. She opened her eyes to see what the problem was and found herself staring at him, who was placed just above her,. When he saw she was looking, he neared himself, teasing her with the tip of his cock. That was the first time she talked:

"Please!"

Fortunately, he didn't wait much longer. He probably couldn't, and entered her with a passionate thrust, making both of them moan as they felt fulfilled.

Lily jerked her hips up for better access and felt his cock reach places she didn't know existed. He was so big. He had to concentrate immensely to not come then and there. She was so hot and wet. They started moving slowly. He pushed himself out of her, and then in again. However, soon, it was too much to bare for both of them and, sensing their orgasm near they quickened the pace, thrusting hard against each other, moving the bed against the wall.

She finally came with a loud shout, clutching his back hard, making bruises he would only notice the next morning and arching her back towards him. Feeling her contractions, he came too, shouting her name in the dark of the night.

They looked at each other. He was still inside her, but neither dared to move, not wanting to ruin the moment. They were aware that everything had changed. Nothing would ever be the same. Even though it had been rough, they knew that what they had just done was full of meaning.

And that's how the sunrise found them: curled into each other, holding themselves for dear life, having found an anchor in such dark point of history.


End file.
